


Toe Beans

by JunaiLens (NozomiPower)



Series: Bangtan Please SAVE ME [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: This is short for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiPower/pseuds/JunaiLens
Summary: Toe beans, our low beansSeemingly faux beansGiant stalksHappy catsGoing on walksSeeing no ratsToe beansOh beansSofter than snow beans





	Toe Beans

The girls in the circle sat, all of them taking a deep breath.

"I can not walk."

"I have ADHD."

"I have depression and am getting over bulimia."

"I am blind."

_"I am mute."_

"I have anxiety and cut daily."

"I am poor, and can't read or write."

Looking up at the sky, the girls fell to their backs, and stares upwards. Even if one couldn't see, and another couldn't walk, one wouldn't stop moving, one couldn't express herself and nobody could be loved, they stared at the sky. They each pulled a pill bottle from their pockets and each contained one white pill. They swalloqed them dry, and they each fell into a deep slumber. The last to sleep smiled up to the sky, and repeated her favorite phrase.

"I wish, I wish, with all my heart. To fly with my dragons to a land apart. Try as I may, try as I might, I wish upon the moon tonight. My dear friends, disabled and shoved, please, I beg of you, disable our love."

She breathed out one time, and she was resting.


End file.
